Revolución en Hogwarts
by SumSum R.L
Summary: Una reunión de emergencia reune a Gryffindor y Slytherin. Todos quieren desenmascarar a los recién llegados, pero encuentran más secretos y muchas dudas no tienen respuestas. Draco corre peligro y Hermione está muy cerca de descubrir la verdad. Cap 3 up!
1. Blyngorclaff

**Revolución en Hogwarts**

_Una nueva raza de magos se apodera del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esta súper raza ha obligado a los profesores y autoridades a tomar una determinación, la creación de una nueva casa en Hogwarts para tratar con estos avanzados alumnos. Blyngorclaff ha nacido._

_Una discreta sátira a eventos inusuales y personajes originales._

Capítulo 1: Blyngorclaff

-Algo no anda del todo bien –comentó Hermione ingresando al comedor guiando al grupo de alumnos de primero hacia su selección.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la nueva disposición de las mesas, el comedor parecía más estrecho o su vista la engañaba y ahora eran 5 mesas en vez de las clásicas 4. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo, en lo alto de la nueva mesa, dispuesta al medio del comedor colgaba honrosa un estandarte en tonos plata y dorado, en su centro la imagen de un delfín saltando fuera de las olas color plateado. El entrecejo de la prefecta de Gryffindor se volvió duro y serio. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Una nueva casa? –Ron hizo la pregunta que Hermione se negaba a realizar, parado junto a su compañera con la vista pegada al nuevo estandarte. –Un delfín –aguantó la risa en una mueca –Que gay…

-Gay o no, acá hay gato encerrado –gruñó la jovencita desviando la vista hacia los muchachos de primer año que ingresaban.

Los prefectos de otras casas se detuvieron, también extrañados, sin mencionar la reacción de los alumnos de la escuela que se dispusieron en sus mesas sin poder despegar los ojos de esta mesa vacía y del estandarte que ondulaba al son de una ausente brisa.

Los profesores se instalaron en su mesa y el sombrero fue dispuesto en la banca y Mc Gonagall a su lado. Las puertas de comedor se cerraron y antes que los prefectos de las diferentes casas pudieran decir algo sobre aquella misteriosa mesa, se vieron obligados a sentarse junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y el silencio de los muchachos no se hizo esperar, los ansiosos chicos de primero admiraron la imponente presencia del anciano y lo miraban boquiabiertos. El director caminó hacia el púlpito y carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

-Han sido unas agradables vacaciones, alumnado –comenzó sonriendo a los presentes –Es un agrado tenerlos de vuelta para seguir brindándoles la educación que merecen los mejores magos, los más sabios, honorables y honrados. –hizo una pausa con cierta picardía en la mirada dirigida a la casa de las serpientes –Este año tenemos una novedad –indicó a la mesa vacía del estandarte del delfín –Me imagino que para ninguno ha pasado desapercibido esta nueva mesa dispuesta al centro del comedor… -todos los alumnos miraron a la mesa como si de entrada no la hubiesen visto –Este año, a diferencia de otros, hemos tenido una gran demanda de vacantes… Ya saben que los cupos para Hogwarts son limitados, pero ante la demanda no nos ha quedado más que aceptar la acogida que nuestra educación tiene en el mundo mágico. Es así como hemos decidido crear una nueva casa… Blyngorclaff. –el estandarte ondeó con más fuerza ante la inexistente brisa –En esta honorable casa, cuyo jefe será "" se integrarán los alumnos transferidos desde otros rincones de este mundo y los que de la selección califiquen para ella para primer año. Los alumnos previamente seleccionados no serán removidos de sus casas.

-Blyngorclaff –murmuró Luna sentada cómodamente junto al prefecto de Ravenclaw –Curioso nombre. –su voz se vio opacada cuando escuchó a la Dama Gris reclamando sobre la nueva fantasma designada a la casa recientemente creada.

A los murmullos de Luna y la Dama Gris se sumaron otros cuantos del alumnado. Antes que la situación se volviera demasiado bulliciosa, la profesora McGonagall dio comienzo a la selección. No pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los estudiantes la gran cantidad de chicos y chicas que se integraban a las filas de las casas, pero más llamó la atención las selecciones hacia Blyngorclaff.

-Muchos de intercambio este año¿no? –preguntó Hannah Abbot a su compañero Ernie McMillan.

El muchacho asintió, no muy seguro si en afirmación a la pregunta de la rubia, o si era de no poder quitarle la mirada de aprobación a una de las muchachas seleccionadas para la nueva casa. La belleza de la chica era resaltante entre el total de las chicas que jamás hubiera visto el Hufflepuff. Y luego de ella llegó otra, y otra… Si el cambio entre casas pudiese darse, sencillamente Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley pertenecían honrosamente a Blyngorclaff. Se estaba llevando lo mejor de esta peculiar selección.

Algo no muy diferente pasaban en otras casas, extrañamente, tanto chicas como chicos notaban que luego de extremadamente largas reflexiones, el sombrero seleccionador dejaba a estos personajes en la casa de los delfines. Parecía que el sombrero estaba realmente cansado, se demoraba casi 10 minutos por alumno que pertenecía a la nueva casa. Hermione suponía que se debía a una confusión temporal del seleccionador al incorporar una variable más a la selección.

-¿No está tardando demasiado? –bufó Ron impaciente, la hora de la cena se retrasaba.

-Pareciera que una escuela completa hubiera cerrado y hubiera transferido a sus alumnos –suspiró Ginny mirando a Harry, quien no podía apartar la vista de la nueva mesa. Notó como el muchacho se tocaba la cicatriz. -¿Sucede alto Harry?

Hermione y Ron se voltearon hacia su amigo tras el comentario de la pelirroja. Harry negó con la cabeza y se concentró en el resto de la selección, algo no andaba bien con la nueva casa, en especial con sus integrantes… Era extraño, su cicatriz le dolía y ardía de una manera peculiar.

-¿No parecen todas sacadas de Vogue? –preguntó Cho Chang a una de sus compañeras mirando a las chicas de la nueva casa con envidia.

-Y los chicos parecen sacados de la última serie del Warner –rió coqueta Mandy observando fijamente a la nueva casa, actitud que le ganó un codazo de una chica a su lado por descarada.

-¿Qué es el Warner? –preguntó Millicent volteándose hacia sus compañeros de casa luego de escuchar los comentarios de las ravenclaws.

-Sandeces muggle, Millicent –bufó Draco Malfoy a lo que sus secuaces asintieron sin saber a lo que asentían. –No son mejores que nosotros, te lo doy por firmado.

Las miradas de todos se detuvieron en el último seleccionado. Hufflepuff. Al menos alguno que se uniera a las viejas filas.

* * *

Hermione guió a su escuálida horda de nuevos gryffindors hacia su sala común, mientras observaba como los blyngorclaffs eran guiados por uno de los recién seleccionados de mayor edad hacia un ala del castillo que no pensaba que existiera, pasado el comedor en dirección opuesta al resto de las casas.

-Quizás recibió instrucciones previas –comentó Ron al oído de la muchacha.

-¿Conocer Hogwarts antes de integrarse? –exclamó la joven con voz fuerte logrando que todos los pequeños la miraran con atención –Insólito, Ronald.

-No le encuentro una explicación más lógica… -se alzó de hombros siguiendo el paso que la prefecta retomaba al perder de vista a los nuevos integrantes de la escuela.

Unos pasos más allá los prefectos de Ravenclaw intercambiaban la misma información y la respuesta de Weasley les parecía de lo más lógica a decir verdad. Nadie antes de ingresar podría ser prefecto, ni pensar en ello. No había cabida a más que un reconocimiento previo de los seleccionados para prefectos.

-Tengo una curiosidad enorme –comentó Mandy caminando junto a Terry. -¿No te mueres por seguirlos?

Terry sonrió cómplice.

-Déjale eso a los gryffindor –le guiñó un ojo antes de guiar a los tres nuevos integrantes, dos menos que para los leones.

Al perder de vista a los ravenclaw, fueron los slytherin quienes seguidos de sus dos nuevos integrantes caminaban hacia las mazmorras comentando los nuevos hechos. ¿Una nueva casa? Era una ofensa para la memoria de los fundadores. ¡A quién carajo se le ocurría semejante aberración! Ni pensar en cambiar las costumbres por las chifladuras de Dumbledore y el ministerio.

El silencio de las serpientes al retirarse hizo temblar a Ernie McMillan. Un slytherin en silencio y visualmente asumido no podían significar sino malas noticias. Se preguntaba internamente si alguno de ellos sabía las razones de esta modificación, pero asumía que deberían existir unas muy buenas para hacerlo. Hannah, igualmente asumida, pero no menos intrigada decidió quedarse atrás esperando que algo le diera la razón de permanecer. El único seleccionado para Hufflepuff se retiró con su compañero, mientras la prefecta de largas trenzas rubias se quedaba quieta junto a la puerta del comedor al tiempo que ésta se cerraba estrepitosamente.

No pasaron más que algunos minutos para que el tiempo le diera la razón a la hufflepuff. Retrocediendo sus pasos la prefecta de Blygorclaff reapareció junto a ella, prácticamente estrellándose con ella. Los largos cabellos azabaches de la muchacha no pasaron inadvertidos para Hannah, así como su grácil y alta figura, sus ojos brillantes de un extraño tono azuláceo no bien reconocible como tal; sin dejar de lado su poco apropiado atuendo escolar, bastante fuera de lo establecido por las normas. Pero eso, a Hannah la tenía sin cuidado.

-Disculpa –susurró la muchacha con tono suave, casi parecía gorjear como un pajarillo –No pensaba encontrarme con nadie.

Hannah enarcó una ceja. ¿Entonces a qué regresaba?

-Noto tu desconfianza, hufflepuff –la tranquilizó la chica y Hannah no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía lo que sentía? –Puedo notar eso y mucho más –fue la respuesta de la muchacha. –Si no lo has notado, somos diferentes… -hizo una pausa para acomodar su largo cabello de manera elegante –Los nuevos… -agregó.

-¿Diferentes? –preguntó Hannah algo ofendida –No te veo lo diferente, eres una estudiante como yo¿no?

-Hufflepuffs –suspiró la morena –Siempre tan esquivos y desconfiados… -Hannah frunció el ceño –Hemos sido seleccionados desde muchas partes distintas. Hemos sido reclutados para reforzar las filas de Hogwarts desde el alumnado… Ya sabes, lo de Voldemort.

-¡No digas su nombre, por Merlín! -exclamó la hufflepuff agarrándose a su varita con desesperación.

-No hay nada que temer, Hannah Abbot –comentó la morena dulcemente y le extendió su mano –No mientras estés entre amigos –Hannah indecisa le estrechó la blanca y suave mano –Por cierto, soy Erywen Kate Morgana Robinson –se presentó mirándola con amabilidad con sus ojos azules de misterioso destello. –Tengo 16 años, vengo de la academia Salem, soy experta en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, tengo 12 cursos de pociones avanzadas, 10 diplomados en transformaciones y 9 en encantamientos. –Hannah abría la boca un poco más en cada descripción.

-¿No fue difícil el cambio para ti? –preguntó la muchacha, pensó preguntarle si tenía de mascota una lechuza o un gato, pero le pareció una pregunta algo estúpida para quien tenía semejante curriculum sin haber salido siquiera de la escuela.

Los ojos azulinos de Erywen Kate Morgana se entristecieron y se volvieron más oscuros. Un rictus se formó en sus labios, pero su rostro no perdía la dulzura y belleza que la caracterizaban.

-No –comentó con voz suave –No tengo familia en América –concluyó –Mi único pariente vivo es mi padrino… Severus Snape.

-¿Snapy? –preguntó mirando fijamente a la chica –Puedo ver cierta semejanza de rasgos… -comentó y, realmente, fijándose bien y a pesar que la chica era tan bella como Snape poco apetecible, había un innegable parecido.

"Es más que un simple parecido" pensó Erywen Kate Morgana entristecida. Pero no era momento de revelarle a Hannah su verdadera razón de trasladarse a Inglaterra. Aunque la idea de formar parte del renovado ejército de Dumbledore era más que atractiva para su experiencia escolar, sus razones eran mucho más profundas y dolorosas, razones que ocultaba tras su sonrisa, en el más oscuro de los rincones de su mente.

-Pisssss, pissssss –el llamado de alguien en susurro a la distancia logró que Hannah despegara la vista de la chica blyngorclaff para voltearse encontrándose con la silueta de Ernie que a la distancia la llamaba.

Hannah se volteó para despedirse de Erywen Kate Morgana. El pasillo y el sitio donde antes estuvo detenida la morena de bellos ojos azules estaba completamente vacío. La hufflepuff la buscó con la mirada y aunque caminaba al encuentro de Ernie no podía evitar seguirla buscando en cada rincón. Incluso volteándose sobre su hombro para estar completamente segura de que no había sido una visión.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó el prefecto en tono de reproche. –El niño nuevo no quería irse a dormir y me tuve que aguantar toda su pataleta de niño mimado… ¿Seguro no se equivocaron y es un slytherin encubierto?

Hannah le sonrió divertida, pero aún muy intrigada.

-¿Sabías que una de las chicas nuevas es ahijada de Snape? –comentó al vuelo mientras caminaban hacia Hufflepuff. –Me encontré con ella hace unos minutos… Conversábamos hasta que llegaste.

-No la vi.

-Desapreció en cuanto tú me llamaste… -respondió pensativa. -¿Te imaginas que debe sentirse ser ahijada de Snapy?

-No peor que ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy –comentó despreocupado y Hannah lo miró sin comprender –Según Justin que vio a un muchacho clon de Malfoy en el tren, fue seleccionado para Blyngidor…

-Blyngorclaff

-Da igual –se alzó de hombros –¿Te imaginas lo que molestarán a ese pobre muchacho? Si los gryffindor no la agarran con él mañana en clases, lo harán tarde o temprano –anunció vaticinador –Dice Justin que es tan pedante como Malfoy, pero que tiene algo extraño…

-Como si ser clon de Malfoy no lo fuera…

-Tiene una marca en el cuello que oculta con una pañoleta… Dice Justin que dijo Terry que dijo… -Hannah le hizo un gesto que saltara detalles –Bueno… que es una runa oscura… De esas que borran la memoria y ocultan los secretos.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de runas? –bromeó la rubia, pero su rostro se volvió serio en un segundo –¡Te has estado viendo con Granger otra vez en la biblioteca! –exclamó molesta dándole un empujón.

-Sí, pero… pero… -se excusaba frente a la puerta de ingreso a la casa Hufflepuff. -Pero si tú sabes que ya no siento nada por ella, y sabes que soy muy feliz contigo –sonrió tierno. Hannah lo miró de reojo y el chico la abrazó por los hombros. –Celosa bruja.

-Correcta –afirmó el retrato y les permitió pasar dentro.

-¡No puedo creer que me dedicaras la contraseña! –suspiró Hannah enternecida.

Ambos ingresaron por una puertecilla hacia la sala común. Habría más días para comprobar la extrañeza de los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y no sólo los Hufflepuff sino el resto de las antiguas casas estaban dispuestas a luchar por conseguir un poco de claridad en este misterio. Hoy fue el turno de Hufflepuff, mañana nunca se sabe.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Se sale bastante de mi estilo de fics, pero era un proyecto que tenía en el tintero y me quitaba el sueño hace días. Los comentarios, ya saben, dando click al botoncito al costado inferior izquierdo de su pantalla. P_

_Hasta pronto!_


	2. Celos

Disclaimer: Esta historia contiene eventos insólitos y personajes originales. La presencia de dichos eventos y personajes es totalmente intensional.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero les siga gustando. Gracias por los revs.

Capítulo 2: Celos

Ingresaron al salón de Transformaciones un grupo de seis ravenclaws. Tomaron posiciones en los mismos puestos que lo hicieron durante los últimos seis años en la escuela, viendo los espacios vacíos al otro lado del salón. Hoy eran dobles con Blyngorclaff y los inteligentes águilas eran los primeros afortunados en compartir una de sus clases con ellos. Pero al ingresar a la sala no eran más que ellos los presentes.

McGonnagal entró al salón con un claro rictus de molestia, ante lo cual los muchachos se limitaron a mantener silencio y bajar su vista a los libros como si lo tuvieran ante ellos no lo hubiesen leído la noche anterior. La profesora revisó la lista de los presentes sin poder entender la presencia de tan pocos alumnos, es más faltaba una casa completa en el salón.

-¡Boot, Terry! –llamó la profesora.

-Presente… -alzó la voz el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

-¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!

-Presente…

-Carter, Lisa Marie

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par para dejar entrar a una muchacha delgada de cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta sus caderas, bamboleándose con el caminar cadencioso de la chica mientras sus pasos la dirigían junto al resto de los chicos. Llevaba un bolso al hombro con motivos de Hello Kitty, era de color violeta. Su uniforme se apegaba delicadamente al cuerpo de la muchacha dejando mostrar su atractivo físico. Finalmente la chica se sentó al otro lado del salón, dejó su bolso en el suelo y acomodó su cabello con elegancia. Sus ojos grises con motitas verdes y destellos dorados se fijaron en la profesora que parecía estática ante semejante despliegue de… ¿slow motion?

-Presente –su voz era brillante, pero no estridente, era cálida y aterciopelada.

McGonnagal frunció el ceño y volvió a la lista.

-Corner, Michael –continuó.

Pero Michael no contestaba, parecía prendado de la etérea figura de la recién llegada blyngorclaff. Y como él, todos los chicos de Ravenclaw parecían absorbidos en la muchacha.

-Corner –insistió la profesora.

Mandy golpeó a Michael en las costillas y el chico pegó un respingo. Miró al frente y vio el rictus aterrorizante de McGonnagal.

-Presente… -murmuró bajito y volviéndose completamente rojo.

La profesora tiqueó el nombre del muchacho.

-Gersenov, Benjamin Kevin Bryan

Un silencio invadió la sala cuando los pasos desde el pasillo se volvieron más cercanos. Unas pisadas fuertes y seguras. Un joven alto y de tez blanca ingresó en el salón, sus hombros eran anchos, su figura delgada, pero de musculatura desarrollada. Su cabello negro azulado corto y peinado con gel hacía un bonito contraste con su piel pálida. Sus ojos de un azul brillante recorrieron el lugar con un aire a desconfianza. Captó las fijas miradas femeninas, y hasta los chicos parecían admirados por su estampa.

McGonnagal carraspeó.

-Presente –contestó el muchacho con voz ronca y masculina.

-Goldstein, Anthony.

-Presente… -respondió el chico mirando con algo de miedo al recién llegado, su tamaño lo minimizaba.

-Hinoi, Akane Juno –siguió pasando lista.

Un plop se escuchó en la sala y una chica de rasgos orientales apareció sentada en el sitio tras Gersenov chupando una paleta de dulce. Su cabello era negro y liso, llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la cintura y estaba atado en una cinta rosa. Llevaba también anillos y pulseras de plástico rosa, también aretes grandes y del mismo material rosa. Parecía indiferente a lo que sucedía en la clase y apenas miró a la profesora y murmuró un seco "hi".

McGonnagal la miró fijamente, pero la chica ya había encontrado la goma de mascar al interior de la paletita y estaba feliz masticándola con desparpajo. Incluso hizo un par de globos que explotaron sonoros en el silencio que invadía la sala.

-Hernández, Caterina Romina Samanta…

Unos pasos acelerados se atropellaron antes de llegar al umbral, una chica de estatura media y menuda figura se apresuraba por cerrar la puerta. Posteriormente soltó una risita chillona que retumbó por todos lados como un cantar de pajarillos. Corrió a su puesto, junto a la muchacha rubia, y se rió tontamente.

-Hernández, Caterina Romina Samanta.

-Presente –dijo alzando la mano y haciendo señas.

Sus ojos color violeta con motitas doradas recorrieron el lugar acompañados del batear de sus pestañas enrimeladas. Meneó la cabeza risueña y moviendo su corto y rizado cabello adornado por miles de trabas de colores chillones. Se cruzó de piernas dejando ver sus piernas, lo que fue agradecido en silencio por los muchachos de Ravenclaw, eran las mejores pantorrillas que hubieran visto en su vida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente, un chico alto y pálido, de cabellos albinos y ojos grises ingresaba en la sala. Su paso arrogante dejó a los ravenclaws sin aliento y a las chicas atontadas en su figura. De figura atlética, alto, con un trasero de lujo que se apretaba contra sus pantalones pareciendo que se rajarían en cualquier momento.

-Maldefou, Jean Pierre –McGonnagal intuía ya que era absurdo seguir pasando lista, mejor los llamaba a todos juntos para ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Qué crees tú? –espetó el joven alzando una ceja al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar junto a Gersenov.

La profesora frunció el ceño.

-En esta escuela decimos "presente", señor Maldefou.

Los muchachos de Ravenclaw rieron por lo bajo, atentos a las reacciones de Jean Pierre Maldefou, notando una mirada de furia dirigida a la profesora. McGonnagal volvió a bajar la vista a su lista. Al fin un nombre conocido.

-Patil, Padma.

-Presente –se apresuró la morena alzando su mano.

Otra vez al slow motion, el siguiente nombre correspondía a otra joven de la casa de Blyngorclaw. Era la prefecta, Erywen Kate Morgana Robinson, quien ahora ingresaba por la puerta ante la llamada de la profesora. Tomó asiento junto a los muchachos y acomodó su cabello en una larga trenza.

Lisa Turpin no acababa de decir presente, posteriormente a la llegada de Erywen para cuando unos pasos ingresaron a la sala y la profesora realmente esperaba que fueran los últimos. Era un muchacho mulato altísimo, mucho más fornido que los otro dos, de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos negros. Su perfil era perfecto y su frente aún más. Poseía unos carnosos labios que invitaban a besarlos sin pudor.

Su nombre: Young, Julius Moses.

* * *

Terry Boot ponía atención a sus apuntes al tiempo que la profesora McGonnagal demostraba un nuevo hechizo, transmutar una cápsula de vidrio en un material traspasable. Interesante, podría aplicarlo a un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente. Pero, aun cuando se encontraba demasiado extasiado en los alcances que sus suposiciones podrían tener, más lo extasiaba mirar de tanto en tanto a la mesa de Blyngorclaff. 

Una de las muchachas llamó especialmente su atención, tanto que para cuando el término de la clase llegó, buscó una inteligente excusa para acercarse a ella. La rubia guardaba sus libros en su bolso, dándole la espalda. Terry acortó la distancia entre ambos quedando justo tras ella, extendió una de sus manos para tocarla en el hombro, justo donde sus dedos podrían tener una chance de enredarse en sus dorados cabellos.

Al sentir la sutil presión en su espalda la muchacha se volteó posando sus ojos verdes en el rostro del prefecto de Ravenclaw. Sintió que aquella mirada era insostenible, algo en ella lo volvía completamente débil, tonto e inseguro. Bajó la vista al suelo y su mano se deslizó lentamente recorriendo el camino de regreso a su costado.

-Terry Boot ¿no? –preguntó la chica mirando fijamente al muchacho, conociendo el efecto que sus miradas tenían en el sexo opuesto.

Terry se animó a alzar la mirada y pudo verla nuevamente a los ojos.

-El mismo –dijo extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo, la cual fue estrechada por la grácil mano alba de la rubia. –Tengo una proposición para ti, Lisa.

-Adoro las proposiciones –le dijo en tono sugerente mientras soltaba la mano del ravenclaw –Veamos que tienes para mí, Terry Boot.

El nombrarlo parecía un divertido juego para la blyngorclaff, pero para el prefecto el escucharlo brotar de sus labios como un burbujeo de sonidos lograba que su cuerpo se volviera un atado de emociones jamás antes sentidas, desconocidas e intimidantes por su potencia. Ella sonrió al verlo sonrojar.

-Verás… -comenzó el chico sin percibir el calor que de sus mejillas vascularizadas comenzaba a brotar invadiendo de un color rojo toda su piel. –No sólo soy el prefecto de Ravenclaw has de saber, también soy el presidente del club de transformaciones. –ella asintió en silencio, disfrutando del nerviosismo de Terry. –Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría…

-Me encantaría –dijo interrumpiendo el nervioso discurso del ravenclaw. -¿Cuándo y dónde?

-Ahora, en la biblioteca. –miró su reloj –En realidad dentro de diez minutos.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos? –propuso la muchacha con una adorable sonrisa que pareció doblarle las rodillas al chico, quien por un instante creyó que caería directamente a los pies de la rubia.

Desde la puerta, Mandy Brocklehurst observaba la escena con vergüenza ajena y un toque extraño de celos. No podía creer que Terry, su compañero, ese chico a quien ella tanto admiraba, con quien tanto le costó llegar a tener confianza, con quien a pesar de los años no cruzaba más allá que cuatro palabras. A quien recientemente podría llamar cercano, ese Terry, estaba ahora convertido en un cachorro adorable y enrojecido frente a esa muchacha.

Sería una batalla, y sabía dónde recurrir para triunfar. Se quedó quieta para verlos pasar, tuvo que soportar un hombro que la pasó a llevar, el mismo hombro donde antes Terry había posado su mano, por donde la miraba con desprecio aquello ojos verdes de extraño brillo plata.

-¿Compañera tuya? –preguntó Lisa volviendo su vista al frente luego de pasar a Mandy.

-¿Quién? –balbuceó Terry distraído.

-La rubia que estaba detenida en la puerta…

-Mandy Brocklehurst, es de mi casa y año. Simpática, también es prefecta. A pesar de eso no la conozco mucho, es algo tímida.

-No está bien no saber nada de la vida de alguien con quien compartes tan importantes momentos –suspiró Lisa con cierta mala intención que Terry no alcanzó a notar. –La gente debe tenerse total confianza, las relaciones deben ser transparentes para evitar malos entendidos.

Terry la miró intrigado. Quiso intervenir, pero se imaginaba que ella tendría mucho más que decir que él. La dejó continuar, asintiendo en completo silencio… Esperaba que continuara, quería saber todo de ella, todo.

-Es interesante estar en un colegio diferente al mío –comentó al aire observando todo en su camino hacia la biblioteca –Todo acá es tan… antiguo, tan lleno de historia. En Australia es todo tan diferente, todo huele a modernidad, a muggles, es divertido. Pero a veces quisieras estar introducido en un ambiente más propio, sentirte diferente.

-Cuéntame, Lisa… Quiero saber de ti –dijo en un arranque de valentía, quizás de su espíritu de conocimiento y curiosidad innata.

Ella suspiró mirando al techo cubierto de dibujos de aquel pasillo.

-Soy hija única de un matrimonio por acuerdo –comenzó limitándose a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo –Nunca me sentí demasiado deseada como hija… Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía tres años… y siempre he sentido que fue mi culpa.

Terry sintió una profunda pena por la chica y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica a modo de apoyo, ella se recargó en su cuerpo al tiempo que sus pasos se coordinaban y les permitían caminar juntos sin problemas.

-Mi madre se volvió muy inestable desde entonces, demasiado quizás –siguió la chica aferrándose al cuerpo del ravenclaw, como si ello le diera seguridad de continuar la historia de su vida. –Ha intentado quitarse la vida varias veces, la última vez fue días antes de ser trasladada a Hogwarts… Me confesó algo terrible, la poseyó el miedo y la angustia. No lo resistió más… -miró al chico con lágrimas en los ojos –Merlín la tenga en su gloria.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Cuando ella supo que viviría en Hogwarts… Temió seriamente por mi vida, por lo que ocultó siempre de mí… Yo… No puedo ir al Club –se apartó bruscamente de Terry –Debo irme…

Terry intentó detenerla, pero ella grácil como una gacela se arrancó de su lado y emprendió una elegante carrera a través del pasillo, perdiéndose tras una esquina.

Lisa corría a toda velocidad cuando chocó violentamente como una chica de melena azabache. La muchacha la cogió por los hombros obligándola a detener su errática carrera.

-Casi le confieso todo… -dijo la chica con el rostro bañado en lágrimas –Casi digo la verdad, estuve a un paso, a un paso de arruinarlo todo… No puedo, no puedo seguir, Erywen… Llévame a casa, te lo ruego –se aferró a la túnica de la prefecta –No quiero seguir acá, no tengo la fuerza.

Una violenta cachetada se estrelló en el rostro albo de la rubia, la chica contuvo las lágrimas y ocultó un grito de dolor en una mueca en sus labios. Miró a los ojos de la morena quien la miraba con frialdad.

-Cállate, tonta –espetó con firmeza -¿A quién casi le dijiste todo?

-A Terry Boot…

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a abrir tu enorme boca de esa forma¿entiendes? –Lisa bajó la vista y Erywen la zamarreó con violencia -¿Entiendes? Nadie puede enterarse que eres la hija perdida de Sirius Black, nadie.

Lisa asintió limpiándose el rostro de las lágrimas.

-En Inglaterra él nunca dijo de su compromiso con tu madre, nunca se dijo nada, así que guarda silencio para la próxima vez. Entiende que la relación de tus padres fue un error y que la que la pagó peor fue tu madre. Para todos tu no existe como hija de Black y así será siempre.

Tras la muralla Mandy Brocklehurst se tapaba la boca casi sin poder respirar. Esto era demasiado para quedarse callada, pero ella no era una cotilla… Pero tenía quien podría seguirla en esta investigación y quien la ayudaría por encontrarle sentido a todo esto. Dejando a las blyngorclaff a solas, retrocedió en silencio y caminó aceleradamente hacia Gryffindor.

-¿Contraseña?

-Necesito hablar con Lavender Brown…


	3. El Misterio de Blyngorclaff

**Revolución en Hogwarts**

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Es la primera clase de los Blyngorclaff en Hogwarts y son dobles con Ravenclaw. Muchos personajes nuevos y misteriosos, una chica nueva le cuenta parte de su macabro pasado a Terry Boot. Un secreto que debe ser ocultado. Sirius Black sí tuvo una hija y es una Blyngorclaff. Mandy Brocklehurst descubre el secreto y decide buscar ayuda para decifrar el pasado de la heredera de Black y del resto de los recién llegados._

Capítulo 3: El Misterio de Blyngorclaff

Permanecía con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del lago, mientras la voz de Mandy Brocklehurst parecía conformar nada más que el sonido del entorno. Su mente estaba planeando algo, o quizás, simplemente intentaba organizar tanta información.

-¿Con que hija de Sirius Black? –preguntó finalmente Lavender Brown mirando a la ravenclaw. –¿No te parece algo… extraño? Por decir lo menos –agregó por lo bajo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No me parece extraño –contestó Mandy sacando un cuaderno de apuntes, la muy eficiente águila había tomado nota con posterioridad a su espionaje para no olvidar nada. Lavender agradeció la devoción intelectual de su compañera de escuela. –Como bien puedes leer en los apuntes que tomé… -repasó el escrito con un dedo –¡Acá está! Su madre vivía en Australia… y ahí se casó con Sirius.

Lavender quitó su vista de la hoja garabateada y volvió a mirar a Mandy sorprendida. Tan lista, tan estudiosa, tan metódica… ¡tan Ravenclaw! Pero, al parecer, su dotada mente no le dejaba espacio a la especulación… O Lavender Brown tenía la mente demasiado retorcida.

-Querida… -interrumpió la gryffindor poniendo su mano sobre los apuntes de la muchacha, restándoles importancia -¿No comprendes? –Mandy enarcó una ceja, sin saber si ofenderse o querer indagar qué era lo que no comprendía –Verás… Si tú quedaras embarazada joven, tu familia no te apoya, el gusano de tu novio se desaparece… ¿No te inventarías un cuento bien lindo que nadie pudiera comprobar?

-¿No estarás viendo muchos culebrones? –preguntó Mandy con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero tienes tu punto, Brown. –tomó una pluma de su bolso y comenzó a escribir otros garabatos a la muy rayada plana. -¿Crees que sea todo una farsa de Lisa Marie Carter?

-No desconfiaría de una chica que le cuenta todo a la primera que persona que se muestra interesada en ella… -comentó la castaña despreocupada –Pero sí me preocuparía por quien esconde las cosas, esa Erywen Kate Morgana Robinson.

Lavender siempre fue una chica muy intuitiva, quizás producto de su condición mágica, quizás una herencia de su abuela la adivina o sólo un sentido más desarrollado. Y desde la llegada de los blyngorclaffs algo le decía que aquí había gato encerrado.

Todos eran demasiado bellos, demasiado atractivos. Tanto mujeres como hombres, nadie podía evitar encandilarse con su hermosura. Podías ser amante de los morenos, pero llegaba ese rubio de Maldefou y no recordarías que era lo que te gustaba de unos atractivos ojos marrones. ¿Qué tenían esos recién llegados? Era complicado de explicar, pero extrañamente parecían mucho más inteligentes que el promedio entre todos los premios anuales del siglo. En la clase anterior habían dejado a Hermione Granger con la respuesta siseando en su boca, y una respuesta muchísimo más elaborada que la que pudiese haber entregado la brillante Gryffindor.

¿Y los lazos amistosos que rápidamente habían creando con algunos de las casas antiguas? Erywen tenía de amiga a Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones, ni contar con la ayuda con que contaban los muchachos de Blyngorclaff; su habilidad en Quidditch les ganó la admiración y amistad de muchos… ¡Incluso Ron Weasley andaba tras ellos como si trajeran premio! Y el pasado oscuro de muchos de ellos… Lisa Marie Carter, la supuesta hija de Sirius Black; Erywen Kate Morgana Robinson, ahijada de Severus Snape. Demasiado extraño. El indiscutible parecido de Jean Pierre Maldefou con Draco Malfoy, no podía menos que generar una serie de incógnitas alrededor de estos muchachos y el resto de la nueva comunidad residente de Hogwarts.

¿Quiénes eran los Blygorclaff¿Por qué habían ingresado en la escuela como si fuesen los reyes del lugar¿Qué tienen que los hace tan especiales?

-Fácil –exclamó Dean Thomas –Las chicas están que arden…

Lavender lo golpeó en la nuca con un pergamino enrollado, el chico se sonrió pícaro mientras se sobaba donde la castaña desató su ira. El resto de los gryffindor de sexto año intercambiaban miradas no muy seguros a qué responde ante las interrogantes planteadas por Brown. Atrás había quedado la conversación con Mandy Brocklehurst en los jardines del castillo, ahora en la sala común planteaba la inquietud al resto de sus compañeros.

-Me quedan dudas respecto al resto de los alumnos de la casa del delfín –comentó Hermione tomándose la barbilla en gesto de reflexión. –Sólo conocemos el misterio de dos de ellas… Lisa y Erywen. El resto es una incógnita.

-Ya lo del intercambio me parece absurdo –interrumpió Padma Patil -¿Cuándo hemos tenido estudiantes de intercambio? –un silencio invadió la sala –Nunca, y ahora precisamente cae medio ciento repartido en 7 grados. ¿Serán refugiados?

-O son testigos encubiertos, ya saben, protección de testigos… De esos que les dan otro nombre e identidad –opinó Seamus Finnigan echándose hacia delante en su asiento con emoción en su rostro.

-Mucha tele –suspiró Hermione sin ánimo de ofender, pero algo molesta de no encontrar ella misma una explicación más lógica que los testigos de Seamus. –Esto no es NYPD, ni CSI, ni La Ley y el Orden –el resto parpadeó al unísono no entendiendo del todo –Seamos realistas¿cuál es la única razón por la cuál Dumbledore integraría a medio ciento de alumnos y crearía una nueva casa?

-¿Un alza de azúcar?

-¿Aburrimiento?

-¿Un nuevo juego, tipo torneo de las casas?

-¡No! –exclamó la prefecta de los leones –La razón es… ustedes-ya-saben-quien.

-¿Voldemort? –preguntó Harry y el resto de los muchachos se cubrieron los oídos y chillaron –Vale, lo siento… Nunca aprendo a no pronunciar SU nombre –comentó por lo bajo mirando de reojo a los chicos aún temblorosos.

Hermione se incorporó en su asiento y se cruzó de piernas y brazos. Pronto el resto de los alumnos estuvieron nuevamente en sus lugares correspondientes, en posiciones dignas, habiendo olvidado el exabrupto de Potter. Lamentablemente, Gryffindor no había logrado encontrar una respuesta al misterio de Blyngorclaff.

* * *

-Especulaciones, déjalos que sigan… Alimenta mi ego –pronunció Draco Malfoy echándose hacia atrás en el magnífico sillón de cuero negro que adornaba su habitación. –Si quieren encontrar parecidos donde no los hay, es su problema, no el mío.

Pansy Parkinson se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio. Blaise la imitó quedando ambos prácticamente postrados ante el amo Draco. No había algo que Malfoy disfrutara más que sentirse poderoso e importante. Era por eso mismo que el nuevo rumor sobre su parentesco con el recién llegado Blyngorclaff lo tenía sin cuidado, eso le traería más fama y quizás a alguna de las recién llegadas. Se sonrió ansioso ante ese último pensamiento.

-Es que no es tan sencillo –dejó caer Blaise mirando a Pansy –Dile tú…

-¿Qué? No, dile tú –exclamó la rubia estirando los brazos en un gesto bastante brusco.

-Anda, Pansy…

-A callar, chillona y nenaza –ordenó el rubio logrando hacer callar a la aguda Parkinson y a su temeroso compañero Zabini –No seas marica, Blaise, y dime que está ocurriendo.

-Yo no soy marica –gruñó el muchacho apretando la mandíbula.

-No es lo que todos dicen –canturreó la chica y Draco tuvo que disimular un ataque de carcajadas.

Blaise hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Pansy y se puso de pie. Comenzó a pasearse cadenciosamente por la habitación del rubio. La muchacha se doblaba sobre sí misma prácticamente para observarlo caminar lentamente con cara de concentración. Draco comenzaba a impacientarse y sus uñas no dejaban de tamborilear contra el posabrazos del sillón donde estaba tendido.

-Bien –Blaise se había detenido al fin y miraba a Draco fijamente –Hablé con Finch-Fletchley…

-O sea, lo matoneaste… -tradujo la rubia con una sonrisa de orgullo. –¿O te parece demasiado lindo para matonear?

-¡Cállate, Pansota! –gritó Zabini molesto y Draco le pegó un empujón suave, pero sorpresivo a Pansy en el hombro. –En fin… Justin…

-Ahora es Justin –rió Pansy divertidísima.

-¡Oh, por Belcebú, Parkinson! –exclamó Malfoy logrando captar la atención de la burlesca muchacha. –¿Vas a dejarlo continuar? Te recuerdo que tienes un compromiso muy importante con Zabini –Blaise asintió gratificado y sonriente, quizás algo macabro –Y a esos papito y mamita tuyos no les gustaría nada saber como tratas a tu futuro esposo.

-¿Desde cuando que nos comprometemos tan jóvenes? –exclamó Pansy y Zabini se alzó de hombros, hasta Draco pareció confundido un segundo. –En fin, Blaise, decías que…

-Justin me comentó que el misterioso Jean Pierre Maldefou, de quien se ha vuelto muy cercano, ha venido a Inglaterra a vengar a su fallecida madre. Quiere vengar el orgullo perdido de su madre, el orgullo que un hombre le quitó a los 14 años… Y ese hombre es el padre biológico de Maldefou.

-¡Impresionante! –Pansy se tapó la boca y a Draco le recordó la postura que ella tomaba mientras leía sus revistas con cuentos para chicas. –¿Viene a matar a su padre por deshonrar a su madre?

-¿Y sabe quién es el desagraciado a quien debe eliminar? –prefería eliminar, para el rubio la palabra asesinar le sonaba algo violenta, sutilezas del lenguaje.

-No, no sabe nada de él, sólo un detalle… Es Veela.

-¿Veela? Puff –se burló Draco socarrón –¡Debe haber un ciento de Veelas en Gran Bretaña y unos cuantos más sangres mezcladas! Y ahora tenemos otro medio Veela para jodernos la existencia…

-Su madre también era Veela… -corrigió Blaise. –Es totalmente Veela, oculta en su cuello la runa de los Veelas.

-¿Tienen una marca? –preguntó Pansy perdida. -¿Desde cuándo? –los chicos se alzaron de hombros.

Mientras los Slytherin seguían pensando en el misterioso Jean Pierre Maldefou, este mismo muchacho se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando tener acceso a un listado que le llevaría directamente a su objetivo. Sus dedos blancos y largos viajaban por las páginas del registro más antiguo de Veelas existente en Gran Bretaña, claro que era una copia del original del Ministerio. Miles de nombres, miles de ramas, cientos de descendientes, sólo unos pocos con sus características originales… Casos extraños donde se unían familias para rescatar esa vieja magia. Había sólo tres con esas características…

Draco cerró la puerta con llave una vez que sus compañeros se fueron. Se puso frente al espejo y se desabotonó la camisa, se volteó para ver el reflejo de su hombro izquierdo. Una mancha rosada ovalada y decorada en su interior con motivos que ni él comprendía. Sólo sabía lo que significaba tenerla: ser Veela.


End file.
